


"I wanted you to be the first to know."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Engagement, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza has some big news to share, and only one person who she is desperate to tell.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	"I wanted you to be the first to know."

**Author's Note:**

> love doesn't have to be romantic, yall

Jellal did not visit the Fairy Tail guild often. This was in part due to the fact that he was constantly on the road, but the stares and smirks he received whenever he was with Erza did not help, either. They had a history, one which everyone seemed privy to, but that was long in the past. Although Jellal had never forgotten - could never allow himself to - both Erza had agreed years ago that remaining friends was the most important thing to them both. 

It was just a shame that other people did not seem to understand that.

"I'm sure they think we're dating." He sighed, and Erza turned to face him, sheepish and uncertain, twirling a section of hair between her shaking fingers.

It was rare for Jellal to see Erza like this, more apprehensive than afraid, and he decided instantly that he did not like it.

"I doubt they think that." Erza mumbled, biting her lip for a moment before continuing. "Besides, I have a fiance." 

Jellal rolled his eyes, shoving her in the shoulder.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" 

He was teasing, of course, but as time trickled passed and Erza became more agitated, Jellal realised that she was serious. He did not know what to ask first; who had asked, when, or why had he never been informed that Erza was seeing anyone. 

Erza decided for him.

"Mirajane asked me... we've been dating on and off for a couple years now." 

There was a lot of shock, and confusion, but mostly Jellal was just happy. It was a simple, content feeling, knowing that Erza was moving forward with her life, stepping out from the shadow that the Tower had cast over her and living in the light instead. Jellal brought her in for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you." 

"I wanted you to be the first to know." 

Erza was crying now, relief overflowing from her body, and Jellal felt blessed that, after everything that had come between them, they were still able to be completely open with one another. The Tower had taken so much from them both, but they had gained bonds which they would hold with them for the rest of their lives, and Jellal was certain that neither of them would exchange those ties for anything. 


End file.
